Delirios
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest. La niñez regresa en forma de delirios.


**TITULO:** Delirios

**One shot**

**TV Show:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest) (o algo así)

**Category:** Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance, etc, etc

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN: **shania_ 

**Nota****:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest? Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias ^^_

Esto es el resultado de una idea que Maggy expuso y como la musa está un poco alegre la llevamos a cabo.

Ojala sea de su agrado.

Gracias "doc" por todo ^^ y a ustedes que con sus palabras me permiten esforzarme y vivir un poco más.

**KLF**

**_______________________________________________________**

Fue mala idea dejarlo ir solo, pero siempre había sido tan obstinado que a veces ni él mismo podía con eso.

Por un lado, pensó, eran adultos y excelentes cazadores, ¿qué podía pasar?

Pero por el otro, su deber de hermano mayor y la sensación de que nada bueno sucedería, lo hicieron reaccionar y correr en su búsqueda.

Tardó en encontrarlo, el bosque era profundo y el tarado de su hermano seguramente ni de eso se había percatado. Cuando al fin lo vio, llegó justo a tiempo para verlo decapitar a ese vampiro que había estado terminando con buena parte de la población infantil. Un bastardo sediento de sangre joven.

Sonrió con orgullo, ese era su chico.

-Hey, Sammy, buen traba…

Pero al instante borró su sonrisa porque su hermano había caído por un barranco.

-¡SAMMY! Gritó, acercándose de inmediato al lugar.

La torrencial lluvia y el lodoso terreno habían contribuido a que resbalara, y la falta de luz no ayudaba en mucho.

Pero eso no importaba, su hermano, su responsabilidad, la persona por la que lo daría todo acababa de caer y no precisamente de cincuenta centímetros.

-¡SAM! Volvió a gritar. El corazón acelerado y la incapacidad de encontrarlo con la raquítica luz de la lamparita, lo estaban desquiciando.

Tomó el móvil y marcó, pero como era obvio nadie respondió.

-Mierda. Gruñó, mirando en derredor. No podía resbalar él también, además la lluvia arreciaba y el bienestar de su hermano se encontraba en juego.

-¡SAM! Gritó una última vez y fue entonces que se decidió: bajaría a por él.

Corrió al auto y sacó la única soga que siempre guardaba por ahí en caso necesario.

Regresó casi al instante y se aseguró de atar muy bien la soga a un árbol antes de hacerlo a su cintura.

El rappel jamás había sido de su agrado, pero ahí era cosa de vida o…

Comenzó el descenso con la linterna en la boca y las manos tan apretadas que parecían no moverse, resbaló un par de veces y maldijo tan alto como pudo, esperando que la maldita cuerda fuera suficiente porque al parecer aun faltaban varios metros.

Cuando al fin vio terreno sólido alumbró el lugar con desesperación. Habían pasado casi veinte minutos sin respuesta alguna.

-Maldita sea… ¡SAM! ¡SAM!

Percibió movimiento a su derecha y apuntando con arma y linterna inspeccionó el lugar.

Nunca pensó que mirar la enorme bota de su hermano le traería un poco de luz a su vida, así que corrió y guardándose el arma buscó el rostro del chico caído.

-Sam…Sam…vamos, Sammy, responde. Llamó, golpeando las mejillas raspadas del chico que entreabrió los ojos.

-Hey, Dean. Saludó, media sonrisa mostrando sus dientes aperlados.

-Idiota. Sonrió, la sangre le había regresado al cuerpo.

-¿Lo-lo maté? Indagó, tratando de incorporarse pero el otro se lo impidió.

-Estás herido, no te muevas. ¡Serás imbécil! Hasta pareces principiante. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no verificar posición? Pensé que… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Sam solo sonrió pero de inmediato se quejó.

-¿En dónde te duele? Cuestionó el ojiverde, revisando rápidamente el cuerpo de su hermano.

-La pierna. Gimió el más alto, sosteniéndose con ambos codos.

Dean de inmediato verificó y la herida no le gustó en nada.

-Hay que sacarte de aquí, Sammy. Explicó, buscando alguna manera sencilla de hacerlo.

Pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra porque aquel era un agujero sin salida viable, más que la de arriba.

-Creo, muchachote, que tendremos que hacer milagros para sacarte. Explicó, tratando de incorporar a su hermano.-Si fueras más bajo…podría…mos hacerlo mejor. Gruñó, cuando todo el peso del más alto cayó sobre él.

-Lo siento, yo no…

-Cállate y mejor ayúdame. El ascenso será complicado en tú estado.

Y lo fue. Aunque estaba entrenado para todo y perfectamente capacitado para hacer todo, el subir a Sam fue tarea titánica. Mucho más por encontrarse herido y débil.

Lo que una caída podía provocar.

-Lo bueno es que…no te rompiste nada.

-Eso crees. Rió Sam, recostándose en el pasto mojado.

Dean sonrió. Al menos ya estaban arriba.

-Bueno, ahora a llegar el auto y a un hospital.

-Hospital no. Negó el herido.-Ya sabes lo que dice papá al respecto.

-Pero Sam, la herida es…

-Papá…papá nos mataría, Dean.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-Sam, ¿estás hablando en serio? Indagó, acercándose al chico que prácticamente titiritaba.

-S-si. N-no quiero que…que papá se…moleste de nuevo con...contigo.

Ok, era extraoficial, Dean estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-Sammy…tenemos que llevarte al hospital. Tienes fiebre. Comunicó un poco espantado, cuando tocó la frente del que tomó su brazo y negó.

-Hospital no…tú…tú…

-Si hombre, pero tienes que levantarte.

Con más dificultad que hacía un rato, Dean logró poner en pie a su hermano y después de unos cuantos resbalones e intentos por no soltar el peso casi muerto del herido, por fin llegaron al auto.

-Tenemos que secarte, Sammy o en ese estado te resfriarás.

-Papá…se…molestará. ¿Le dirás que me escapé? Indagó el chico, cuando Dean puso en marcha el auto.

-¿Pero de que diablos…?

-¿Le dirás…le dirás a papá que corrí tras el conejo y me caí? ¿Se lo dirás, Dean?

Den detuvo el auto y miró a su hermano quien temblando lo observaba aguardando una respuesta.

-Maldita sea Sammy.-Murmuró, pasándole la manta bajo el sillón.-Tápate con esto.

El otro hizo de inmediato lo que le habían ordenado, escuchando el ronroneo del motor cuando siguió su curso.

Dean se limpió la frente y golpeó el volante.

Veinte minutos habían sido demasiado. Sam estaba lesionado, mojado y delirando. Ahora creía que su padre aun estaba vivo y que si no cumplían con las reglas de salvamento, los reñiría a los dos.

Sam jamás había delirado, nunca. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser en ese momento?

-¿Dean? ¿En dónde está paleta? Preguntó con impaciencia el herido.

-¿Paleta? ¿Quieres una paleta?

-¡No!, mi conejito. El que papá no debe ver o se molestará.

Miró el rostro de Sam, un puchero enorme y ojos acuosos que en cualquier momento estallarían en llanto aguardaba por la respuesta.

Paleta era, en efecto, un conejo de felpa que Dean había robado para su hermano cuando este tenía seis, y que a falta de un buen nombre él mismo había bautizado como Paleta.

Su padre jamás logró admitirlo y por eso lo mantenían oculto. Un secreto entre los dos. Paleta fue el único juguete de Sam y con quien se refugiaba en caso de no tener a su hermano cerca.

El final del peluche, después de tanto uso, de quedar sin ojo y nariz, fue salarlo y quemarlo como el buen "soldado de guerra" que fue. Aun podía mirar el rostro de un Sam de trece que por la ventana del hotel lo miraba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hacía muchos años que no recordaba ese nombre y ahora que su hermano lo estaba mencionando…

-Sam, no tienes seis.

-¡Quiero a Paleta! Chilló el chico, dejando que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Sammy…

-¿Me darás a Paleta? Volvió a indagar, hipando un poco.

Dean suspiró asintiendo.

-Te lo daré cuando lleguemos al hotel.

Sam pareció conforme y tras limpiarse la nariz con el revés de la chaqueta, se reclinó en el asiento.

-Esto no puede ser. Se quejó el conductor, acelerando la marcha hasta el hotel.

Llevarlo a un hospital significaría un largo rato soportando los gritos insistentes de un muchacho que pensaba que tenía seis.

Así que prefirió ver él mismo la herida y tratar de bajar la fiebre.

Solo eso les sucedía a ellos. Lo que parecía una cacería de rutina, había terminado en caos.

Afortunadamente la herida no era tan grave. Unas cuantas puntadas y las curaciones caseras bastarían para que Sam se recuperara en unos días. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de la fiebre. Aunque había comprado un arsenal de medicamento en la farmacia, estos no parecían surtir efecto. Si eso continuaba, sospechaba que iba a tener que llevarlo al hospital.

-¿Dean? Llamó Sam después de haber dormitado un rato.-Tengo sed.

El chico sirvió un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber. La terminó por completo.

-¿Dean? Volvió a llamar mientras el otro se introducía en el baño.- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

El aludido asomó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tomar tú cuchillo sin pedirte permiso.

Puchero grande y la mirada perdida de un niño asustado. Eso iba empeorando.

-No. Negó, regresando a la habitación con un recipiente de agua y una pequeña toalla.

-¿De verdad? Indagó, con la esperanza de no ser reprendido.

Dean acercó una silla a la cama de Sam y asintió.

-De verdad. Ya…ya hasta lo había olvidado. -Dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

Había tratado de hacerle entrar en razón pero quizá la fiebre y la herida estaban jugando con su cabeza. Debía intentar regular su temperatura y solo se le ocurrió a la manera antigua.

Así pues, mojando la toalla y colocándola en la frente de Sam, solo pudo esperar.

Sam lo miraba sin expresión alguna, a Dean le parecía que fluctuaba entre la consciencia e inconciencia porque de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas sobre la cacería de esa noche y otras tantas sobre pasajes de su vida.

-¿Y papá? Indagó el herido, intentando abrigarse mejor.

-¿Tienes frío? Preguntó el ojiverde, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

En el acto recurrió a las mantas de su cama y a las que se encontraban en el closet.

Después las colocó una a una y con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, quien sacó un poco la cabeza de entre las mantas y lo miró agradecido.

-Gracias.

Dean no respondió, pero regresó de inmediato a su tarea.

Se sintió de pronto transportado a la época donde Sam enfermaba y él debía cuidarlo.

Los hospitales no eran buenos, según su padre, pues con el historial delictivo y las preguntas de médicos y trabajadores sociales, podían ocurrir muchas cosas que era preferible evitar.

Por eso John les había enseñado lo básico en curaciones, que iban desde el clásico vendaje hasta la sutura de heridas.

Eran capaces de cuidar de si mismos, sin embargo él siempre velaría por su hermano.

-Dean, no respondiste. Murmuró Sam un rato después.

-¿Qué debo responder?

-¿En dónde está papá?

Dean no deseaba contestar, pero la mirada de su hermano lo obligaba. Odiaba que aun tuviera ese poder y consiguiera lo que quisiera.

-De cacería. Dijo, volviendo a mojar el paño.

-¿Cuándo regresa?

-No lo sé. Mejor duérmete.

Sam parpadeó y cerró los ojos, sin embargo volvió a abrirlos.

-¿Se lo dirás? Inquirió con un ápice de susto.

-¿El qué?

-Que rompí su arma favorita. ¿Se lo dirás?

El ojiverde evocó ese suceso.

Sam, siempre curioso, había tomado el arma preferida de su padre y tras múltiples "inspecciones" terminó en dos partes.

La buena fortuna recayó en que no estaba cargada, lo demás fue horas de consuelo para el niño lloroso y de jurarle que jamás le diría nada a papá.

El cuerpo del delito terminó enterrado en el jardín del hotel de ocasión, y aunque John preguntó por el arma, jamás se habló sobre su paradero.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que el episodio parecía no tener importancia, de vez en cuando Sam llegaba ha acudir a su hermano en busca de renovar su palabra y no decir nada. John era especial con sus cosas y si se enteraba de que aquella arma se había roto…

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a papá? Indagó, mirando los ojos asustados de su hermano.

-Si. Respondió despacito y Dean solo pudo acariciarle la cabeza como efectivamente no había hecho en muchos años.

-No seas tonto. Medio sonrió, llevando su mano a la mejilla del otro.-Él te…ama y jamás haría nada que te perjudicara. Todo lo contrario.

-Pero él…no le digas. No le digas. Volvió a repetir, más temeroso que un pequeño ratón.

Dean negó sin evitar que una sonrisa se vislumbrara en sus labios.

-Te lo prometo. Susurró. Entendiendo, después de tantos años, que a pesar de la aparente rebeldía de Sam hacia su padre, siempre lo respetaría y temería. Demasiados años entre la milicia y la carretera.

Unas horas después los esfuerzos de Dean dieron fruto, cuando la fiebre comenzó a bajar y los delirios de Sam desaparecieron.

Con cierto cansancio se incorporó de la silla pero una mano sujetando la suya le impidió retirarse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

Quizá los delirios de Sam lo habían contagiado, pero le pareció que comenzaba a hablarle como cuando eran niños.

-No. Respondió el enfermo moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

Sam se hizo a un lado y luego se descubrió un poco.

-Duerme conmigo.

Dean parpadeó.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Sam asintió, aguardando una respuesta.

Delirio o no eso era demasiado. Sam había dejado de dormir con él desde los tres años. ¿Ahora veinte años después, se lo volvía a pedir?

-Cosas más raras hacemos. Dijo el ojiverde, quitándose las botas y subiéndose a la cama.-De acuerdo, pero no me patees.

Sam asintió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-Te quiero. Susurró, besando los labios del muchacho que solo sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, Sammy. Y yo a ti.

Abrazados y juntos al fin pudieron descansar un poco.

Los delirios solo habían afianzado el cariño mutuo.

**FIN**

¿Paleta?

Estoy desvariando y no se cuanto más lo haré.

Y debe ser mucho, si escribo estas cosas ^^'''

En fin, Mata ne!!!

See you

**KLF**

Enero 2009


End file.
